


E io a te. (And I to you.)

by Odyssey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coffee, Cuties, Drabble, Established Relationship, Foreign Language, M/M, Mornings, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyssey/pseuds/Odyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Valdangelo drabble bc reasons. Nico really doesn't want to go make the coffee, but Leo is very persuasive. They're older, somewhere in their twenties.</p><p>FYI this is in English don't let the foreign language tag confuse you</p><p>although I suppose English is a foreign language if you aren't in an English speaking country</p>
            </blockquote>





	E io a te. (And I to you.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've been sick and watching anime these past few days, which is why you haven't heard from me. This fic started out as a moment between Nico and my OC, but Jasico overtook Valdangelo in the number of fics on Ao3, and I couldn't just stand by. I read lots of Jasico, don't get me wrong, but I just don't ship it. Anyway, enjoy! (The translations are google translate, please don't hate me.)

Nico di Angelo was not a morning person. Not in the slightest. He basically lived for lazy Sunday mornings, laying in bed until eleven o’clock. Breathing in the calm atmosphere, he checked the clock on the bedside table. 9:07. He had time. Fidgeting a little, he squirmed into a more comfortable position. Hopefully, he could catch a little more sleep. He had been sleeping so much better these days. On occasion, he would still wake up drenched in sweat and screaming, but it happened far more rarely. The luxury of two more hours of sleep was easily obtainable now, provided he didn’t wake up-

“I knew you were awake.”

Nico groaned, shifting to the side to see the grinning Latino boy next to him.

“Your turn,” said Leo, poking him.

“No…” Nico moaned. “Five more minutes.”  
Leo sat up, running his fingers through his insanely curly hair. “Nope,” he said cheerfully, “not this time. You make it better, anyway.”

Nico scowled at him, reluctantly opening one eye. “Aren’t you supposed to be the expert on making stuff here?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, _machines,_ not coffee! Besides, you’re the one who taught me how to make it. Everyone, including my own Mama, took one look at me and decided I should not be taught _anything_ involving caffeine.”

“I taught you for a reason! You’re always so fucking awake, you go do it.” With a huff, Nico turned towards the nightstand and away from Leo, pulling the duvet with him.

Leo’s grin turned mischievous. “Aww, _please?”_ he begged, wrapping his arm around Nico’s chest. “For me?”

Nico just ignored him, curling tighter into a ball.

Leo upped his game. His left hand started massaging Nico’s left shoulder, his right arm tightening around his chest. Leo buried his face into Nico’s dark locks. “ _Por favor, mi amor. Hazlo por mí..”_

“Nope,” said Nico, but Leo could tell he was smiling. “I don’t do Spanish this early in the morning.”

Leo kissed the back of Nico’s neck, warm and soft. “Fine,” he breathed. “ _Ti prego, amore mio. Fallo per me.”_ After every word, Leo planted another quick kiss on Nico’s neck. Nico di Angelo may seem dark and threatening to others, but Leo knew that he was actually a sucker for cute, couple-y stuff. It was only a matter of time until he gave in.

This time, Leo didn’t bother trying to think out the Italian, he just figured Nico could guess what he was saying or figure it out on his own. “ _Mi amor por ti, quemaduras más brillante que el sol. Tú eres la razón por la que elegí para respirar. Mi Nico, mi querido. Siglos pueden pasar, pero nuestro amor es inmortal. Cada estrella en el cielo palidece en comparación con usted. Me gustaría poder robar tu oscuridad de distancia. Mi amor por ti es todo. Nunca deje. Mi-“_

Nico let out a huffy sigh. “Alright, I get the point.”

“Yes!” Leo gave a victory fist pump as Nico rolled out of bed. The fire-user closed his eyes contentedly. After a moment, he felt a hand caress his face.

 

“ _E io a te.”_

Then, he heard the door crack open. Nico’s soft footsteps tread down the stairs. Bustling noises in the kitchen.

Leo Valdez was in love with Nico di Angelo. He really, really was.

 

 

 


End file.
